


we will call this place our home

by Angeeolras



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TFC Baguettes, ski au, winter au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeeolras/pseuds/Angeeolras
Summary: Embarqués à quinze dans un mini-van, sans place pour leurs jambes et évidemment rien du tout pour les raquettes, ils avaient décidé de faire de cette semaine au ski une semaine sans Exy, comme pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient toujours capables de se comprendre et de se faire confiance dans un contexte si différent.





	we will call this place our home

**Author's Note:**

> Ma participation pour le Secret Santa des TFC Baguettes ! Un cadeau pour @cielleinthazure (sur tumblr), joyeux Noël et joyeuses fêtes à tous !

Dans un premier temps ce fut une idée de Laila et Alvarez, mais pour être honnête il est nécessaire de remarquer que personne de l’équipe, si ce n’est Jean, n’eut besoin de se faire prier pour accepter. Ils firent leurs bagages à la va-vite le matin même du départ, sous l’oeil affectueux de Jeremy, qui aurait préféré avoir des amis bien plus organisés, comme lui, mais se satisfaisait sans trop de mal de ceux-là. Embarqués à quinze dans un mini-van, sans place pour leurs jambes et évidemment rien du tout pour les raquettes, ils avaient décidé de faire de cette semaine au ski une semaine sans Exy, comme pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient toujours capables de se comprendre et de se faire confiance dans un contexte si différent.   
Ils avaient voyagé pendant deux longues journées, traversant les paysages divers de Californie, dormi dans un hôtel à Las Vegas pour éviter à Laila – qui conduisait le mieux d’entre eux – de s’endormir sur le volant et étaient arrivés à la station de ski à quinze heures le samedi, sous la neige. Réservations de dernière minute obligent, ils se trouvaient confinés à cinq par chalet, avec le choix entre ça et un quatrième chalet dont le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus. Mais les chalets sentaient l’hiver, la chaleur de la cheminée, le bois et la famille. Quand la première nuit tomba sur les Trojans endormis, blottis sous des couvertures en trop grand nombre, la paix semblait comme briller au dessus de la station.

Le dimanche, Jean se réveilla en premier, dès que les premiers rayons du soleil, reflétés sur la neige, virent buter sur les fenêtres mal couvertes du chalet. Comme souvent au réveil, son coeur battait très fort, et tous ses sens étaient en alerte – mais très vite il se souvint de l’endroit où il se trouvait, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Laila, à moitié couchée sur Alvarez, son bras dépassant de la couverture, le rythme de sa respiration revint à la normale et il s’apaisa. Sur un matelas à côté du lit de Laila, il y avait Jeremy aux paupières fermées, Jeremy à la lumière dorée, Jeremy qui provoquaient dans la poitrine de Jean des frémissement que de toutes ses forces depuis des semaines il tentait d’ignorer. Au milieu du chalet, là où à leur arrivée il y avait la table qu’ils avaient dû déplacer par manque de place, un dernier matelas où dormait Thomas, l’autre gardien de but avec son accent de New York et ses dents du bonheur. Il devait être huit heures, neuf heures peut-être, et à travers les murs mal isolés on entendait de loin les premiers skieurs qui partaient sur les pistes, parlant fort et rigolant à grands bruits. Malgré les deux couvertures sous lesquelles il avait dormi, Jean avait des frissons dans la nuque et le bout des doigts engourdi.  
Il sourit.

Jean n’avait jamais skié.  
La même phrase, prononcée par Kevin un ansauparavant, avait causé d’incroyables remous dans la communauté des joueurs et des fans d’Exy ; mais pour lui, ni articles ni journalistes, ni appels ni accusations ; uniquement les genoux dans la neige, pour le moment, parce qu’en tentant de remonter une pente il avait croisé ses skis et n’arrivait plus à les détacher, et un Jeremy hilare incapable de s’empêcher de rire suffisamment longtemps pour l’aider à se relever. « Tu devrais voir ta tête ! » il s’exclama, et s’effondrant lui aussi dans la neige à côté de Jean, il plongea sa main dans le froid pour en jeter à la figure de Jean.  
Il y avait autour de Jeremy de ces lumières qui rassurent, feu de cheminée au milieu de la piste enneigée, une chaleur qui dit que tout ira bien, que c’est ça le futur, des vacances et des amis, une famille retrouvée, que c’est ça leur avenir. Quand ils se relèvent enfin, Jeremy lui prend la main, et ensemble ils remontent la pente pour rejoindre les autres membres de l’équipe. Au sommet, ils se lâchent, comme si l’instant n’avait jamais eu lieu, mais Jean sent toujours la présence de l’autre au bout de ses doigts, comme si pour une seconde Jeremy lui avait donné à lui aussi un peu des braises qui faisaient fondre la glace autour d’eux.   
Personne ne commenta la proximité de leurs épaules. Laila seulement regarda un moment insistant Jean dans les yeux, et il sentit dans les coins de ses paupières qu’elle comprenait ses doutes. Jean avait juste besoin de temps.  
Piste après piste, il apprivoisa la neige, il apprivoisa ses skis et tomba de moins en moins, et s’il perdit le contact des gants de Jeremy, poignet contre poignet quand ils se relevaient, il avait toujours son sourire et peut-être quelque chose de fier au fond de ses pupilles.  
Les jours passèrent. Dimanche, lundi, mardi, ils partirent tous ensemble visiter les villages aux alentours, prirent des photos, se jetèrent de la neige. Laila et Alvarez se donnaient la main pour avoir moins froid, elles avaient les joues rouges, Jeremy et Jean marchaient toujours côte à côte. Le temps passait différemment, aussi. Il faisait froid mais froid comme un cocon, froid comme une couverture qui va se réchauffer, froid comme un pot de glace qu’on mange en réconfort, froid comme les mains d’un ami quand elles saisissent les vôtres. Jeremy souriait à Jean et lui effleurait les épaules, Jean restait le matin un peu plus longtemps au lit pour observer dans le silence les paupières de Jeremy qui frémissait dans son sommeil.  
Les jours passaient. Toujours la neige qui les entourait, étendue blanche autour d’une grande famille recomposée, qui tentait comme elle pouvait d’avancer sans s’embourber. Ils se réchauffaient ensemble, autour d’un bon repas, autour d’une cheminée. Ils faisaient des jeux, le soir, tous ensemble, Thomas qui ne comprenait jamais les règles, Jared qui a deux reprises s’était endormi au cours d’une conversation et qu’on avait dû réveiller à contrecœur pour le ramener à son chalet. Le chauffage qui se bloqua, deux nuits avant le départ, et l’obligation de se confiner à dix dans un chalet pour ne pas mourir de froid, incapables de dormir à cause du manque de place, passer la nuit à se raconter leurs vies, apprendre à se connaître. Mathilde, la nouvelle, dans l’équipe depuis septembre, qui s’avérait meilleure buveuse que les plus aguerris d’entre eux, capables de gagner une bataille de boules de neiges après minuit et sans doute trop de verres d’alcool. Laila plus d’une fois ensevelie de neige par une Alvarez faussement exaspérée, « libérée » par Jean, et Jeremy qui ne cessait de sourire.  
Entre Jeremy et Jean, quelque chose qui changeait aussi, quelque chose sans doute de déjà là avant, quelque chose de latent, la manière dont ils recherchaient toujours le regard de l’autre, même au milieu d’une foule, la manière dont Jean proposait des gants à Jeremy qui les avait oubliés quitte à garder ses doigts à lui dans le froid, la manière dont Jeremy s’était levé plus tôt la veille du départ pour préparer un thé à Jean et le boire tous les deux, assis en tailleur sur le matelas, sans rien dire mais les épaules les unes contre les autres, en paix. Si Jean avait toujours eu peur d’aller plus loin que leurs regards insistants et leur quelque chose qui pouvait se transformer en quelque chose de plus, parce que Jean avait eu trop mal par le passé et trop de crainte de blesser à son tour, parce qu’accepter qu’il y avait ce quelque chose c’était risquer de rater ce quelque chose, dire les non-dits, briser la glace, littéralement. Mais avec Jeremy à ses côtés sans doute Jean était un peu plus fort. Et peut-être qu’à ce moment pour affronter ses craintes Jean aurait besoin d’une main dans la sienne, du courage de Jeremy, de son amour aussi.

Ce fut la nuit avant le départ qu’ils osèrent enfin.  
Il faisait froid, trop froid, et ils partiraient le lendemain, alors la neige ce soir-là avait pris Jean à la poitrine et il s’était trouvé incapable de s’endormir, condamné à errer en silence dans le chalet obscur. Il entendait la respiration de ses camarades, Laila et Alvarez qui avaient cédé et rapproché définitivement leurs matelas, Thomas qui avait décalé le sien pour ne plus se retrouver entre Jean et Jeremy, à cause de leurs discussions matinales, et Jeremy enfin, un sourire paisible au bord des lèvres, et ses cils qui tremblaient doucement. Sa beauté en cet instant semblait fragile comme les flocons, de ceux qu’on brise par un geste du doigt.   
Jean sortit du chalet.  
Il neigeait encore. La nuit faisait des chalets ensevelis comme un village de lutins, de ceux dans lesquels on aurait peur de s’aventurer non pas par peur de ne pouvoir en ressortir mais pour ne pas en troubler le calme. Quelques minutes, peut-être plus, Jean resta ici dans le silence, le froid qui attaque ses joues et la paume de ses mains, dans cet espace hors du temps, hors des gens ; puis la porte du chalet s’ouvrit. Jeremy.  
Jean se retourna vers lui. Jeremy avait enfilé son manteau de ski, et tenait dans ses mains une couverture épaisse – la sienne – qu’il déposa sans rien dire sur les épaules de Jean.  
« C’est beau ici, la nuit » déclara Jean, brisant le silence le premier. Jeremy sourit.  
« Triste de partir ? » il demanda.  
« Content d’être venu », répondit Jean.  
Un instant de silence.  
Jeremy prit la main de Jean.  
« Je suis content que tu sois venu aussi, » répondit Jeremy. « Que tu sois venu ici, et aussi - » il marqua une pause « que tu sois venu dans notre équipe. Que tu sois venu dans nos vies. »  
Jean avait des explosions dans sa poitrine, envie de fuir et de rester aussi, ici pour toujours dans la neige, sa main dans celle de Jeremy, ne plus jamais partir ne plus jamais voir le reste du monde. Il ne fit rien des deux, se contenta de garder leurs mains liées, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Jeremy. Un monde, juste là, entre eux deux.  
Jeremy rapprocha son visage juste un peu. Il aurait pu ne rien vouloir dire par là, ça aurait pu n’être rien. Il faisait froid toujours, Jean devait avoir les lèvres glacées, la main de Jeremy était plus chaude dans la sienne, peut-être que Jeremy s’inquiétait pour lui, simplement.  
Il n’y avait pas d’instant, pas de seconde, pas de minute. Il n’y avait pas de temps, juste la neige. Il faisait nuit noire. Ils auraient dû rentrer, ils allaient tomber malades. Ils le regretteraient demain, sinon.  
Aucun des deux n’osait le formuler ; aucun des deux n’osait même le penser.  
Jeremy s’approcha encore un peu. Leurs nez se heurtèrent, le bout d’abord, glacé contre glacé, puis l’arête et le front mais aucun des deux ne cessa d’avancer, aucun ne recula alors soudain leurs lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l’autre et les voilà qui s’embrassaient. Ils s’embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et peut-être que c’était le cas, ils s’agrippaient l’un à l’autre comme s’ils allaient tomber mais ils ne tombaient pas, ils ne tombaient pas, ils étaient ancrés au monde et s’ils pourraient encore dans le futur se retrouver genoux dans la neige et larmes le long des joues ils ne tomberaient plus jamais comme avant tant qu’ils ne se lâcheraient pas.


End file.
